Mash-Up
Mash-Up is the eighth episode of season one. During Mash-up Will tries to compose a mash-up for Ken and Emma's wedding without much success. Ken makes all the football players decide between football and Glee Club. Quinn, Puck, and Finn lose their popularity in an 'icy' manner. Puck starts dating Rachel because of his mom and religion. This episode also marks the first appearance of Dave Karofsky, played by actor Max Adler. Synopsis The episode opens with Finn getting drenched by a cup of soda-flavored slushie by popular hockey player (or as Quinn calls him "a puckhead"), Dave Karofsky. Apparently Finn and Quinn are no longer cool since they've joined New Directions. Ken and Emma ask Will to help them with the first dance song at their wedding. Emma wants I Could Have Danced All Night ''and Ken wants ''Thong Song. They ask Will to make a mashup up of the songs and teach Emma how to dance. Will wants the Glee kids to work on a mashup using Bust a Move. None of the men are interested in singing it as a solo, so Will fires off a version himself. Finn and Quinn ask Emma for advice on how to be cool again. Emma accidentally suggests sunglasses, but ultimately tells them to be themselves. Will does a solo version of "The Thong Song" with Emma while she is wearing her wedding dress. He ends up slipping on her train and pulling her on top of him. Ken sees this and looks angry. The next day at football practice Finn's teammates are ripping him for his Glee involvement. Ken steps in and says he is tired of the guys acting like individuals. He adds an extra, mandatory practice at the same time as Glee's practice. Finn, Puck, Mike, and Matt will have to choose between Glee and football. Puck and Rachel are working on a song at her place. During a break they start making out. While they make out, Puck reveals that his mother felt guilty about when he was not dating a Jew. Then he explains he dreamed of Rachel, who is a Jew, later stating it was a sign from God, and saying that, "Rachel was a hot Jew and the good Lord wanted me to get into her pants." Later on the next make out, Rachel imagines Puck as Finn, but snaps out of it, breaking the make out, saying that she needed a brave man. The next day at Glee practice Puck performs a solo of Sweet Caroline. Every girl (including Rachel, but notably not Santana) starts to swoon. Despite wearing shades, Finn and Quinn are doused with slushie by several football players. They tell Finn it will be worse if he chooses Glee over football. Sue is starting a relationship with Rod, the anchor at the station she works on. She asks Will to help her learn a few dance moves because she is really into Rod after one date and he has invited her to a swing dance-athon. Sue lets slip that Ken is making the football players choose. Will confronts Ken about the new practice. Ken admits being tired of Emma's interest in him. Will says he will start to discourage Emma, but Ken won't change his new practice time. Hanging out publicly with Rachel is killing Puck's coolness. He realizes how bad the not-cool kids feel, but says he is still going to choose football and essentially end their relationship. Will goes with Emma as she picks out a train-less wedding dress. They dance to I Could Have Danced All Night and it gets pretty intense. Will takes off and mentions that Ken's new decision may end Glee. As the practice time approaches, the Glee kids wait to see if any football players will chose them over football. All the football players other than Finn pick Glee. The next day Finn debates throwing a slushie on Kurt. Though his teammates will beat him up if he doesn't do it, Finn is torn. Eventually Kurt slushies himself and asks Finn if he thinks a football player would do that for him. Sue shows up at the station in a zoot suit and sees Rod kissing another woman. He says that he will never be exclusive and only men wear zoot suits. A hurt and embarrassed Sue storms off. Rachel and Puck watch football practice. Rachel says the relationship isn't going to work. They admit to each other that they are interested in Finn and Quinn, respectively, but know the couple will never break up with her pregnant. Finn tells Will he isn't coming back to Glee. Will tells him life is a series of choices that "create who you are" and thinks Finn is letting other people make his decisions. Will tells Finn that Glee is where he belongs. Finn g oes to Ken and tells him picking between football and Glee is making it tough for him to lead the team. He doesn't want to have to choose anymore. Ken tells him the new practice is now canceled indefinitely and has him tell the rest of football/Glee guys. The formerly friendly Sue is now being militant with Will and Glee. She also kicks Quinn off Cheerios because she is pregnant. Will tells Emma he simply can't get the two songs together for her wedding mashup. They agree it is because the songs just don't go together. She thanks him for the lessons and he walks out. Finn brings slushies to the Glee kids as an apology for being gone. Non-Cheerio Quinn thinks she will start everyday with a slushie facial, but Will assures her the Glee kids will be there to clean her off. Trivia *Watched by 7.24 million viewers. *The line, "My weave!" was actually ad-libbed by Amber Riley who plays Mercedes. Amber said it to save herself from being slushied, and it ended up being used. *Marks the first time Quinn has gotten slushied. *Puck sings his first solo and gets slushied for the first time in this episode. *Puck gives Rachel a grape flavored slushie to drink and comments that he knows it's her favorite because when he slushied her with one she licked it off. Interestingly enough, when Puck gets slushied Rachel is on his arm and the slushie is grape flavored. *Emma has her first solo. *This is the first ever episode where everyone is in one single glee club without being split-up. *Ironically, there are no mash-ups in this episode. *This is the episode that Matthew Morrison submitted to the Emmys for his 2010 bid for Lead Actor in a Comedy Series. Featured Music * Flight of the Bumblebee: from The Tale of Tsar Saltan. Background music during slushie scenes. * Bust a Move: by Young MC. Sung by Will Schuester and New Directions. (Main Song) * Thong Song: by Sisqó. Sung by Will Schuester. * What a Girl Wants: by Christina Aguilera. Sung by Rachel Berry. * Sweet Caroline: by Neil Diamond. Sung by Noah Puckerman. * I Could Have Danced All Night: from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Fair_Lady My Fair Lady]. Sung by Emma Pillsbury. * Sing Sing Sing: by Louis Prima. Danced to by Sue Sylvester and Will Schuester. Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes